Usagi's Special Day Off
by PrincessBunnie
Summary: Serena and Rini stay home alone when Serena's family go on a trip. So Darien decides to visit them and take them to a place called 'The Secret Palance' while the girls tag along. Meanwhile, the Negamoon take over the restaurant and take position as waiters and feed the customers poisoned food to take away their energy.


Serena's parents begin to pack up with Sammy.

''Serena, we're leaving now. Take good care of Rini!'' yelled Serena's mother.

''I don't wanna be taking care of this selfish brat.''

''You're just jealous and I can take care of myself anyway.''

Serena and Rini continue arguing.

''Man, man up,'' said Sammy.

Sammy left the house.

''I think he meant girl up,'' said Serena.

Rini decides to try to cook dinner while Serena plays Sailor V.

''No…no, no! I can never past that level and I'm a sailor scout myself,''

Serena begins crying and hears Rini make a mess out of dinner. Serena runs and check if Rini was alright.

''I'm alright.''

''Now you see why you can't do things yourself.''

''I'm just fine and you let me do it by myself, irresponsible crybaby.''

Serena and Rini begin arguing again. Luna comes into the room and says,'' Serena. Rini. Stop arguing!'

''She started it,''said Rini.

Serena walks upstairs into her room and sits on her bed annoyed. Luna sits next to Serena and says,''There was no reason for that, Serena. You shouldn't have even let her cook for you guys. She is a little girl!''

''Well cause she's always going on about how she thinks she can do things herself and better.''

Luna sighs and says,'' That doesn't mean you shouldn't care for her safety, Serena.''

Downstairs, the door bell rings and Rini opens the door. ''Darien!'' yelled Rini in excitement.

Darien laughs and picks up Rini, while Serena makes her way downstairs with Luna and grabs Darien's arm.

''No, he's my boyfriend. Get your hands off him, twerp.''

''Calm down, Serena. I thought I came here to check how you two are''

Darien notices the messed up dinner Rini made.

''We can always go out to eat, you know. How bout we go to the Secret Palance?''

Serena and Rini hug Darien happily.

Darien, Serena and Rini begin walking to the Secret Palance with Darien giving Rini a piggyback ride and Serena carrying Luna. Serena looks at Rini and Darien jealous.

''Argh, Darien. You always give Rini a lot of attention. Sometimes more than me.''

''Shut up, meatball brain. Darien has always known I'm more important than you.''

Serena gets angry and fights with Rini.

''Stop it you guys. You two mean equality to me. Especially you Serena.''

Rini makes an angry face and Serena giggles.

''Why does our moon princess have to be so immature?''

''Shut up, Luna!'' said Serena while she squeezes Luna.

While Serena, Darien and Luna continue walking. They bump into Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami and Artemis.

''Hey, where are you guys going?'' asked Lita.

''We're going to the Secret Palance, wanna come?''

''Oh, do I? That place is so romantic for couples and the food is fancy and tasty there,'' said Mina.

''It's way too expensive.''

''Quiet Artemis! You guys have enough money for all of use, don't you?''

''Yes, we do.''

''I think I can come. Although, I'm gonna be a bit behind on my studies. I have to study for a Math exam tomorrow.''

''Oh Ami, why pull off a great time for studying?'' asked Rei.

''Well, we also just came back from eating Lita's cookies.''

''And they were really good.''

''Lucky, I always miss out on all the fun,'' said Serena.

''Serena. You always eat food 24/7 and have a boyfriend. So why are you complaining bout this?'' asked Rei.

''Because I was stuck babysitting Rini all afternoon and why are you always so mean to me?''

''I was just making a simple point. You're the one who always getting jealous and overreacting about everything!''

Rei and Serena start fighting. Luna and Artemis sighs and make an annoyed face. ''Come on, you guys. Stop arguing. We're losing time.''

'Yeah, let's go,'' said Lita.

Meanwhile on the Negamoon, Prince Diamond makes a plan to steal energy.

''I got a better plan this time, Prince Diamond,'' said Rubeus.

''What is it?''

''We can capture energy from the Secret Palance. I'm sure they have a good supply of energy there after all the skill the chefs have.''

''Alright, you better do better than the last time, Rubeus.''

''Oh, I will. Emerald!''

Emerald appears through a mirror. ''Yes, Rubeus?''

''I want you to gather energy from this place called the Secret Palance and you better succeed this time, Emerald.''

''As you wish, Rubeus.''

Emerald leaves and enters Tokyo to gather energy. She stands right outside the restaurant until the chefs leave the room. Once the chefs left the room, Emerald walks into the room and gives the food some of the potion she had.

''This should steal energy.''

After that, Emerald leaves the room.

Serena, Darien, Rini and the other girls entered the restaurant excited.

''Oh, I can't believe you took us here Darien! C'mon, let's sit over here,'' said Serena.

Serena grabs Darien's arm and they sat at the table with the others. A waiter comes by them.

''What would you like?''

''I would like a double cheeseburger, fries, chicken nuggets, sundae and a cookie,'' explained Serena.

''Serena, that's too much! We only have so much money!''

The other girls nodded.

''Oh, I would just have a cheesebourger, fries and a coke. Please.''

The others set their order while Luna is looking suspicious at the chefs while their cooking.

''Hmm, something's wrong here. Can it be the Negamoon?''

Serena and the group wait patiently at the table.

''Darien, after this, can we go buy me something? Please, please?''

''Maybe tomorrow, Rini.''

Serena makes an annoyed face. ''You do know he's my boyfriend right?''

''Not anymore.''

Serena, angry and about to yell, Darien grabs her and says,'' Calm down, Serena. We are at a restaurant.''

''Argh. When is the food coming? I'm starving,'' said Lita.

Luna runs and jumps on the table with Artemis. ''No need for that. I'm sure the Negamoon's here''

''Stop playing around, Luna''

''But I'm serious. Folow me.''

Serena and the girls follow Luna. Luna points out the chef's behavior.

''Oh, she's probably just having a bad day or something.'' said Rei.

When the girls walked back to their table, the people who are the food passed out. The group was amazed and Rei says,'' What..what happened here?''

''See, it's the Negamoon.''

''Aw, there goes our dinner.''

Emerald sees the people who didn't pass out and summons Flyleaf. Flyleaf appears in front of Serena and the others and uses scatter spine to attack them. Serena and the others were thrown back at the wall. They struggled to get up.

''Moon Crystal Power!'' Serena starts transforming into Sailor Moon.

''Mercury Crystal Power!'

''Jupiter Crystal Power!''

''Venus Crystal Power!''

''Mars Crystal Power!''

The other scouts begin transforming ready for battle. Scatter Spine notices the scouts appeared.

''How dare you hurt innocent people who are just enjoying a day off.''

''You obviously don't deserve such a thing cause you're an evil slumbag.''

''And evil slumbags never get their way.''

''We will not let you get away with this!''

''Cause no one ruins a perfect date!''

Luna makes an annoyed face and says,''Oh, these girls say the most ridiculous things sometimes.''

''In the name of the moon, we will punish you!''

''Argh. Scatter Spine, get rid of them! I've done my part.''

Scatter Spine attacks the scouts with longs weeds. As soon as they collapse on the ground, Sailor Mars says,'' Mars Flame Power!''

''Mercury Aqua Mist!''

The enemy crashes into the wall by their attacks. Right after she fell, the enemy wraps the scouts around her long techacles.

''Argh. How do we get out?''

''These techales are too strong''

''Uh, I got this.''

''Supreme Thunder.''

''No. Wait!''

Jupiter's thunder ends up electrocuting herself and the scouts. Scatter Spine tries to attack but a rose stopped her. A man wearing a tuxedo appears standing on a table.

''How dare you hurt innocent people! I won't forgive you for that!''

''Oh, it's Tuexdo Mask!''

Tuxedo Mask jumps off the table and cuts the techacles.

''Sailor Moon! Finish her now!''

Sailor Moon nods and prepares for an attack. ''Moon Spiral Attack!''

The enemy turns into dusk.

''Oh, Tuxedo Mask. I can't believe you came to save me.''

''No problem.''

Tuxedo jumps near a window and says,''Never lose the light scouts!''

''We won't.''

Rini and Serena begin walking home.

''Hmm, I want to be just like Sailor Moon someday.''

''Like that's ever gonna happen.''

''You won't and never be Sailor Moon by how immature and mean you are!''

Serena thinks in her head,''Funny cause she doesn't even know I am Sailor Moon.''

''Well, I'm not an annoying little brat like you.''

''I'm not an annoying little brat, you are!''

''Am not!''

''Are to!''

Serena and Rini begin arguing.

Luna makes an annoyed face and says,'' Oh. Will you stop arguing!''

The End.


End file.
